Sleepless Nights
by Crittab
Summary: Set after "Sectionals". Rachel is too wound up to sleep. She decides to take a late night trip to see Finn, and finds him home alone. Rated M for sexual themes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. But, if I did, the episode "Sectionals" is exactly how I would have written it!

**Sleepless Nights**

Rachel laid in bed. It was 1 AM, but she wasn't tired. He mind was still abuzz with all of the excitement of the past several days.

She replayed, for what had to have been the hundredth time, the confrontation between Finn, Quinn, and Puck. She couldn't help but feel bad that her big mouth had precipitated the events, but she refused to feel bad about telling Finn. To be honest, she was disgusted that her trusted comrades in Glee Club hadn't told him when they found out. The mere thought that someone could lie about something so major made her sick.

Before she told Finn, she had this image that he would be so grateful to her that he would immediately ask her to be with him. It would be a wonderful, beautiful moment, and the two would spend the rest of high school as the 'it' couple, and move on into their careers—hers as an entertainer, of course—as the high school sweethearts who made it. Who loved each other and would be together forever.

That hadn't happened, though. When she told Finn, his immediate reaction had broken her heart. The look of absolute devastation on his face made her come to realize that Finn's heart really did lie with Quinn, and that she had just delivered the news that would break it. She had never wanted to break his heart, even if it was on behalf of another girl.

She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side, staring at her clock. 1:30. Why couldn't she sleep? Why was she so invested in someone else's problems? She had her own issues to deal with. If she wanted to be a star, she just could _not_ be wasting her time with these small town squabbles. She needed to get her head right if she was ever going to make it to where she wanted to be.

She rolled back onto her back and shook her head.

She was never going to be able to shut out those small town squabbles. They were a part of her. Her feelings for Finn were a part of her. Finn was a part of her.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It just wasn't coming. Her brain was going a mile a minute.

When she opened her eyes again the clock read, 2:30. She had dozed, that was a start. But her dreams had been filled with Finn. She needed to know how he was doing. She needed to apologize and try to make him see that she was just doing what she thought was best. She would tell him that she understood if he never wanted to see her again, but that she didn't regret her decision to tell him the truth. She hoped he would understand.

She silently slinked out of bed and pulled on a skirt and top. She felt like a prisoner making a daring escape as she peeked out into the unlit hallway. As she tip-toed past her dads' bedroom, she could hear their joint snoring and smiled to herself. The atomic bomb couldn't wake either of them once they hit REM sleep.

She slipped out the front door without issue and raced to her bike. True, she hadn't touched the crude form of transportation in years, but she really didn't feel like running the six blocks to Finn's house. She climbed on, sans-helmet, and began her journey.

As she raced through the deserted suburbs, she replayed her plan over and over in her head. There was nothing she could do if Finn decided that he wanted nothing to do with her, but she was damn well going to put up a fight. She loved Finn, whether he knew it or not. She wasn't about to let him go without trying.

When she made it to Finn's house, she was surprised to find that there was a light on in one of the rooms upstairs. She ditched the bike in the yard and walked up to the house that was suddenly a very imposing structure.

She hadn't thought this out too well. She couldn't very well knock on the front door, without waking his mother. She had no way of knowing which room belonged to Finn, and was way too much of a chicken to try to gain the attention of whoever might be awake in the single lit room. She stomped her foot on the ground petulantly, irritated at her own lack of consideration and planning.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a fistful of hair and shook her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" her voice was a harsh whisper, but she assumed it wouldn't wake anyone at 3 AM.

"Rachel?" she jerked her face upward to look at the lit window, finding Finn leaning out looking at her.

"Finn?" she felt her heart speed up. She hadn't realized that she had been loud enough for anyone, asleep or awake, to hear her.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" he asked. His voice was a whisper, but in the silence of night she could hear him loud and clear. She let her hands fall to her sides. Suddenly her well-rehearsed lines vanished from memory, and she didn't know what on earth to say to the confused boy in the window.

"I don't know," she cried, still maintain a hushed tone. She sighed deeply and turned away. "Goodnight, Finn," she said, heading back to her bike.

"Rachel, wait!" he called. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. She was too embarrassed at being caught, and didn't know what she would say to him if he asked why she was there. Suddenly her well-conceived plan to beg his forgiveness seemed juvenile. She blamed her lack of sleep. She only turned when she heard the front door open behind her, and Finn run out into the yard.

"What?" she asked. He jogged to where she had planted herself in the yard and stopped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here so late?" he asked. He seemed worried. She wondered what possible scenarios he might be considering for her random and totally ridiculous appearance at his doorstep in the middle of the night. Everyone had always called her crazy—maybe they were right.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have come. I'm just going to go home," she said. She was pouting and she knew it.

"Wait, why did you come?" he asked. She sighed. Well... she did have a reason, and he was asking. She might as well just give it to him and accept the consequences. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively and took a deep breath, delving in.

"I just wanted to apologize, for telling you about Quinn and Puck," she began. He attempted to interrupt, but she held up a hand, stopping him. "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret telling you. In fact I think it's ridiculous and cruel that you didn't find out sooner—but what I said hurt you, and that's something that I'm truly, profoundly sorry for." She looked up and found sadness in his eyes. It tugged at her heart. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Finn shook his head.

"You're right." Her heart sunk. "It is cruel that I didn't find out sooner." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "It's cruel that Quinn didn't tell me herself. And it's pretty damn cruel that she cheated on me with my best friend." He grabbed Rachel's hand, much to her surprise, and pulled her a little closer to him. "The only thing that wasn't cruel was you telling me, Rachel. From what I can tell you're the only person I can trust." Rachel swallowed hard and nodded.

"You can trust me, Finn. I'll never lie to you, I promise." He offered a small smile.

"I know that." Rachel smiled a little. She was glad that he wasn't angry with her, but she still felt horrible that he was so sad.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," she told him. He shrugged.

"You make me feel better just by being here. You're one of my best friends." Rachel frowned.

"Friend?" she asked, softly. Finn nodded.

"Yea," he said softly. He pulled her a little close. "But that doesn't mean you don't mean more to me than that too." Rachel breathed deeply when he pulled her close enough that she could breathe in his scent. He didn't smell like any fancy body sprays, just clean, like water and soap. It was fresh. It was Finn.

"Do I mean more to you?" she asked, raising her head way up so she could see his face. He towered over her. It made her feel like she had a brick wall protecting her from the rest of the world. He smiled down, and let his hand graze her cheek.

"Definitely," he whispered, leaning into her. She could feel the pull toward him, more than consciously making the decision to close the gap. She let her eyes drift shut as his lips grazed her own in the softest of kisses. She lifted herself onto her tippy-toes to reach him better, and smiled against his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to him, kissing her a little harder. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first one that hadn't felt somehow wrong. On the contrary, this one felt absolutely right—perfect.

He set her back down on her feet and waited until she regained her balance before letting go and stepping back slightly.

"Can you stay for a little while?" he asked. She grinned.

"I'm not supposed to be here as it is," she told him. He couldn't help but giggle at his frown. "But since no one knows, I suppose it can't hurt to extend my stay." His face twisted into a wide smile and he took her hand, silently leading her into the house and quickly up to his bedroom.

"My mom's working overnight," he said, shutting the door behind him. "She'll be home around six." Rachel could feel knots forming in her stomach. So they were alone, unattended, in his bedroom in the middle of the night. She couldn't help the excitement that coursed through her at that knowledge.

"So what now?" she asked, nervous. Finn shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," he said with a nervous chuckle. She laughed a little louder than she meant to. Even though they were alone, she still felt compelled to be as quiet as possible. Finn walked over and sat on the bed. She followed his lead, nervously sitting next to him. "We can do whatever you want," he said, turning to her. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Rachel smiled. Finn was kind of a gentlemen, in his own strange, 16 year old way. It made her like him even more.

"I don't know what I want to do," she said, honestly. "Maybe we can just lay down?" she suggested. He nodded and allowed her a moment to get situated before laying down as well. They were on their sides. facing each other. He let his hand rest on her hip, and he pulled her a little closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her heat.

"What now?" he asked. She giggled and closed the distance, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He let her take the lead and fell into a comfortable rhythm. Rachel felt completely at ease, despite these new circumstances. She shifted a little closer to him and deepened their kisses, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. She enjoyed the back and forth between their mouths, feeling shots of excitement course through her body whenever he made a new sound.

After several moments, she shifted a little closer and hitched her leg over his hip. He was much larger than her, and her short skirt didn't do much for coverage once she had put herself in that position. Finn allowed his hands to travel up her legs, loving the feeling of her silky skin as it disappeared at upper thigh underneath the bit of material. She could feel his hands playing at the hemline of her skirt, not daring to move further—but she wanted more. Taking the initiative, she reached down and laid her hand over his, sliding their joined hands under her skirt to rest on her backside.

Finn groaned into her mouth when she made his small change, and rolled them over so he was on his back and she was resting on top of him, straddling him. Their kisses began to build in passion as his hands explored her body. He became accustomed to her backside before tentatively feeling upward until one rested just below her breast. Rachel groaned and ground into his member, which had been erect ever since they laid down. She grabbed the hand that had rested on her ribcage under her breast and placed it on top of it. It was Finn's turn to buck up into her, he moaned at the feel of her breast in his hand, as he became acquainted with this part of her anatomy.

Rachel couldn't get enough of the feel of him against her core as she slowly began rubbing herself over him. As the tension began to build, he abandoned her breast and put both hands on her backside, pulling her over him again and again. She pulled away from his mouth and placed both hands on his chest to brace herself, lifting herself up and putting more weight and effort into their grinding.

"God, Rachel," Finn moaned as the heat began to build. She responded in kind with a moan as she moved herself over him. She grabbed both of his hands from her backside and placed them both on her breasts as she took over completely in their movement as it sped up. She could feel the tension mounting in her core. Feeling his hardness against her clit was incredible, and although she didn't know if an orgasm could be achieved this way, she was intent on figure it out.

Finn bucked against her as he felt her breasts in his hands. He moved both hands to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it upward, desperate to feel her skin under his fingertips. Rachel beat him to it and rapidly removed her shirt before continuing on with her movement. Finn pulled her bra away from her breasts and could feel his own orgasm growing at the first sight of her. She was truly beautiful as she rode him in the moonlight. All he wanted was to be inside of her, but he decided that this would be more than good enough for tonight. Her ministrations on top of him felt incredible.

Rachel groaned as he began to tease and pinch her nipples, making her even wetter than she had been. She found herself desperate for release as she moved faster. She pushed Finn's shirt up so she could see his chest and feel his skin. He raised himself for a split second to remove the offending garment before laying back down and returning his attention to her breasts. She could feel her orgasm coming on, and although she had given them to herself before, he had never experienced one with another person. This was the most intense feeling she'd had, and she couldn't wait to get there and experience it in full.

She jerked against him hard and fast, loving the feeling of his length against her cloth-covered clit. She began moaning in earnest as she reached her peak and fell over the edge. Finn watched as her face contorted into bliss and she bucked wildly against him. Her moans alone could have sent him over the edge, but the combination of her sounds, her body, and her rhythm against him was incredible. He felt his orgasm come on hard and fast, and he bucked hard against her as he came, pulling her tightly to him.

They continued to move together slowly for a moment, unwilling to let go of the glorious friction. Slowly, they came to a stop, and laid together, regaining their bearings.

"That was amazing," Finn whispered hoarsely. He'd never experienced anything like that with Quinn—it was so much more than just sexual, it was something entirely different with Rachel. It was special.

A few moments after pulling herself together, Rachel decided that it was absolutely way past time for her to head home, not wanting to get caught sneaking out by her dads. Finn walked her to the door at 4:15, kissing her longingly before she made her escape to her bike.

When Rachel got home, she was pleased to find that her dads hadn't woken up during her absence. She climbed into bed completely relaxed, feeling better than she had ever since the whole debacle with Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Glee began. She fell asleep quickly, revelling in a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**I apologize if this is slightly incoherent—it's 4:30 AM, hence the plot! I hope you liked it, let me know.


End file.
